


Freedom

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Family, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, what did it mean to be free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

He wondered what his father saw when he looked at him. Some remnant of a long lost summer love? His mother? Even if he really saw a son, was the son a person, or just something to be molded into a pleasant shape? He knew his father wasn't as squeaky clean as he pretended- or else being in a band with his friends was the one eccentricity he'd allowed himself in an otherwise blameless life. And it wasn't like a real band, it was something they did for fun. But he was always pressed to fit in, to act properly, to not make waves, or as far as he could tell, think for himself. To do what he was told, as though being himself was something he'd be able to earn by being a good child.

He'd lived half his life with his mother, a free spirit. But he'd never had to wonder if she'd regretted him, she'd never even regretted the hasty, poorly thought out marriage he'd come from, for all that it hadn't lasted a year. She'd loved him for who he was, and that had made it all the harder for an eleven year old boy coming to live with a father he'd never known, who was more about rules and measurements than joy.

 

But then, his father might not have expressed his affection the same way his mother had, but there was something there. Because when he dreamed of fire, eating away everything good in his life, and woke crying, he would sometimes feel arms around him, holding him until he could sleep again, and wake with the faint smell of aftershave left behind. His father never said anything.

He wondered if it would be worth it, to hide himself, and what he wanted beneath a shell of what his father wanted.


End file.
